purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Weight/Bri Special
The Bri Special, also known as Candles & Roses, is the first side issue and special written for Dead Weight. It centers around Bri and her first month in the undead apocalypse. Plot Bri is suddenly thrown into the undead apocalypse, with nowhere to go but forward, Bri must face the dangers and the people she meets along the way. She must keep herself alive, no matter what the cost. Timeline Apocalypse Started: May, 2013 Story Started: May, 2013 Days Passed Since Apocalypse Started: 70 Days Passed Since Story Started: 70 Cast *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Kyla Kennedy as Kelsie *Shelley Hennig as Jo *Henry Cavill as Scott, *Brighton Sharbino as Kaaitlyn *Unknown as Nathalia *Denise Crosby as Mary *Alex Libby as Derrik *Amy Adams as Anita *Rami Malek as Leonard *Emily Kinney as Bri's Sister *Andrew Scarborough as Radio Man Story Episode 1 - "Child" Driving home from work, Bri tries to contact her sister in the midst of a radio news report and only gets through to her momentarily. Driving along the route, Bri finds an abandonded child. Episode 2 - "Home" Bri arrives at Kelsie's neighbourhood and enters her house, only to find it abandonded except from one stranger. They decide to stay overnight before heeding the warnings and heading to the borders. Episode 3 - "Road" Bri, Kelsie and Jo join forces to drive to somewhere safer. They have a pitstop at a gas station, where Jo is attacked and nearly killed by one of the undead. They continue to listen for updates, but the radio broadcast is cut short when what sounds like the undead break into the station. Episode 4 - "Mall" The girls find a mall which appears to becoming inhabited by several survivors. They signal for them to come inside, and they do after noticing their pathway blocked by the dead. Bri, Kelsie and Jo are introduced to Kaaitlyn, Mary, Scott and Derrik. Jo also meets a man named Leonard. Episode 5 - "Island" Leonard pulls Jo aside and asks her to join him at his remote island home, where it's safer. She refuses, feeling it's too dangerous to leave the mall. Bri overhears Derrik and Mary fighting while Kelsie gets to know Kaaitlyn. Leonard eventually leaves in the middle of the night. Episode 6 - "Candles" Almost two months have passed now, and Bri and Kelsie have settled in well to the mall. However, Jo thinks there's something suspicious going on in the basement. Bri tells her not to worry about it. Kelsie talks to Mary about her parents while Bri overhears. Episode 7 - "Roses" That night, Bri watches Anita leads Jo somewhere. She decides to follow them, only to discover Jo's fears have come true -- there's undead in the basement. Mary explains they were only trying to find a cure so they could live peacefully. After a fight, Bri manages to escape and find Kelsie. Together, they run out of the mall while Anita unleashes the trapped undead into the mall full of asleep survivors. Kaaitlyn meanwhile escapes with Nathalia. Bri and Kelsie come across a car which has crashed into a rose bush and tree. Before they can get inside and escape, a gunshot goes off and Kelsie is shot by Kaaitlyn. As Bri tries to save her, Kaaitlyn escapes in the car with Nathalia. Kelsie dies in Bri's arms. Episode 8 - "Now" It's been two weeks since Kelsie's death and Bri wanders alone. Adventuring through the city, she hears an explosion. When approaching a warehouse, she sees an abundance of dead bodies inside. She explores and finds a girl. Characters Character Page Trivia *This special reveals the apocalypse started on a Friday afternoon, not like it matters but w/e. Category:Dead Weight Category:Candles and Roses